


Fake It 'Til You Break

by ScribblesInTheMargins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Bad Relationship, Cheating, Hurt, M/M, Pining, cover-up, no happy ending, possibly hopeful if you squint and have low standards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins/pseuds/ScribblesInTheMargins
Summary: It should have been an amazing night.  Weddings were supposed to be happy events full of hope and love.  This night wasn't.It was the night of Otebek Altin's wedding and Yuri Plisetsky was the best man while JJ & Isabella were arguing all night ... and the night ended in the only way possible from there.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 26
Kudos: 41
Collections: Pliroy Week 2020





	Fake It 'Til You Break

**Author's Note:**

> A> I am so sorry the hurt/angst prompt ended up on JJ's birthday.
> 
> B> There will not be a followup chapter to this to make it better
> 
> I hope you like anyway, and happy Pliroy week!

Yuri heard the yelling. Maybe most people would be surprised by it, but Yuri wasn't. He felt like shit. He hated this - and hearing Isabella bitch at JJ wasn't helping his mood. As he heard her stomp off, her high heels clicking in the hotel hallway, Yuri opened his door. He didn't say anything. He didn't have to.

JJ just took the invitation as it was intended and walked into Yuri's hotel room. "You left the party early."

"No shit, asshole." Walking over to grab a bottle of clear liquid from the table, Yuri poured some into 2 of the hotel's coffee cups, handing one to JJ.

"You okay?" He took the cup, knowing what it was even before he sipped the vodka. He'd been drinking all night, they all had.

"No. You know that though." Yuri wasn't anything resembling okay. Tonight was the reception for Otabek Altin's wedding, and he was not doing well at all. He had smiled. He had stood there at Otabek's side for the entire thing. He had given his speech at the dinner. He had danced with the maid of honor. He had done everything he had to, and now, his suit was in disarray and he had been drinking alone in his hotel room as the party outside continued into the night.

JJ didn't think. Yuri would argue that JJ never thought, but today, today of all days, JJ was not thinking. His hands were on Yuri's waist and his lips on Yuri's neck as he whispered, "You looked so handsome today." Maybe beautiful would have been more accurate. In the years since the young man had entered the senior division for skating, his hair had grown longer and his features more delicate. He never got tall, but he was taller than he had been. With his hair partially in braids and piled upon his head for the services, he had put the bride to shame. Now, with his hair down and a mess, JJ couldn't keep his hands to himself.

His lips were bruising, his kisses too hard and rough, but Yuri didn't complain. They didn't speak, the only sounds were rough breaths and fabric hitting the floor. JJ wouldn't be able to explain this away in the morning, lip gloss on his collar and torn buttons from how Yuri pulled at his shirt with hands and teeth.

JJ stood speechless for a moment, looking at Yuri as he finally got the man to just his pants. There was no world in which anyone should be that beautiful. The angels in church paled in comparison to what was before him and all JJ could do was fall to his knees. He unbuckled Yuri's belt and unzipped those tight pants to worship him in the only way he knew.

It was no surprise that Yuri was hard, he knew he was hard enough that his own pants were painful at this point. He didn't waste time. If this was just a dream, he wanted to experience everything before he woke up. His lips on Yuri's cock, he placed soft kisses along the entire length. Delicious didn't begin to describe, and he was a greedy man. He wanted the little moans that escaped Yuri's lips to be louder. He wanted his name to be on those lips. As Yuri's fingers entwined into the longer parts of his undercut, he felt how Yuri was balancing there, gripping him as his toes curled.

"Fuck!" Yuri pushed his head away, denying JJ the taste of his cock. The heady gaze to his eyes wasn't fading as he dropped his voice to whisper, "Fuck me, JJ." He knew exactly who he was with. He knew exactly what this was.

That was all it took, JJ was pulling off the rest of his clothes before grabbing the leg of Yuri's pants as the man was trying to kick them off. Expensive suits were now just forgotten fabric on the floor as JJ followed Yuri onto the bed. He'd never question where the lube and condoms came from.

Grabbing Yuri by one leg, he kissed along the man's calf before moving his lips to the back of Yuri's knee just to hear the man gasp.

Yuri pulled his leg away, "That tickles, asshole." Then he paused, swallowing as he looked between JJ's legs. He muttered something in Russian before swallowing and nodding.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. You're hung like a fucking horse is all."

"Don't worry, Princess. I'll be really careful with you." He expected Yuri to swear and tell him he wasn't a princess and didn't need anyone to be careful with him. Instead, the other man nodded and grabbed pillows to help support his hips in the air as he rolled over, ass fully exposed now with his knees spread enough for JJ to slide between them.

Opening a condom wrapper, JJ knew this was a sign to get on with it. He grabbed the lube next, slathering it on himself generously before warming more in his hands before pressing his fingers to Yuri's opening. He couldn't resist as he slid one well-lubed finger in. "Fuck, you are tight!" He paused, realizing he had sworn -- but really, that was probably the least bad part of what he was doing right now.

"JJ …" Yuri was whining, the need in his voice clear as he pressed back against the one finger. "Please?"

He'd never heard that word fall from those lips before in his life, and he couldn't deny it even if he tried -- and he wasn't trying to deny anything that Yuri wanted tonight. Instead, he moved forward, lining up his cock as he slowly pressed forward. He kept his hands on Yuri's ass, stopping him from pressing back. "Slow, baby. Gotta go slow."

"Want it." Yuri kept trying to back himself up more, wanting to feel that cock press deeper.

"Oh baby, don't worry, you are going to get everything you want. Just .. oh, God…" Whatever he was going to say was forgotten as his cockhead pressed past that tight ring of muscle. His hands moved higher on Yuri, from his ass to his hips, gripping that muscular flesh tightly as he kept pressing forward. Hot and tight didn't even begin to touch on the sensations he was feeling.

As he bottomed out, he looked over at Yuri, watching how the man's fingers were gripping the blankets. "Are you okay?" He wanted to just take, but he had to make sure.

A quick stiff nod was all the response from Yuri before he was pressing back with his hips and JJ took that for exactly what it was. With fingers digging into the man's hips he started to rock into what had to be the most beautiful body he had ever seen -- no, the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Yuri was more than just this.

Thrust after thrust was met with Yuri's hips trying to move closer, wanting more. Finally. JJ pressed a hand to the small of his back, holding him in place as he let his hips move as fast as they could. He wouldn't last long like this, but today of all days they both needed this to be hard and fast.

He didn't have a free hand to reach around, both hands keeping Yuri in place, but the friction from the pillows would be enough -- maybe more than enough.

Whatever Yuri was saying, it had long ago stopped being in English, but the desperate want in every word knew no language barriers. When Yuri screamed out, JJ thrust in twice more, feeling how the man was orgasming around him and then pulling out, he ripped the condom off, not caring at all where it landed. 

His hand wrapped around his own shaft, one stroke was all it took before he was coming, thick streaks of white painting Yuri's back as the man shivered in post-orgasmic bliss.

JJ swore the room was spinning, the exertion leaving him winded as his hands braced against the bed, unable to move. That had been something he had never thought he'd experience. All he could do was try to catch his breath, unable to tear his eyes off of where he had marked Yuri's body in every way. Hickeys and bite marks trailed along his neck to meet the white streaks across his back and then down to the bruises on those hips from how he'd been grabbing him -- and through it all, Yuri looked completely sated and well fucked. "You are amazing."

He loved how Yuri preened at the compliment. It was so true though. He didn't want to leave, but he knew he had to. He was here with Isabelle and … the enormity of what he had done was hitting him. He had fucked up in the worst way.

He saw how Yuri's look changed as he turned over to look at him. He knew he wasn't hiding anything going through his head, and he hated how he saw all those walls go right back up. It wasn't fair -- Yuri had had to be so strong already. He hadn't wanted to hurt him more.

"Put your pants on." Yuri slipped from the bed as he kicked JJ's shirt away as he handed over the underwear and pants. "Tell her I threw you in the shower to sober you up."

"Yuri --"

"I don't want to hear it." Yuri kept his back to JJ, turning to walk to the window, not bothering to hide his nakedness in any way.

"I didn't want to hurt you." Even to his own ears, the apology was hollow. 

"Get in the shower with your pants on. Soak yourself, it will hide everything." Yuri's back was still to him, and all JJ could do was follow instructions. All too soon, dripping wet, he was about to be sent away from this room. He couldn't lie, a part of him wanted to stay so desperately.

Yuri stood in front of him, looking up and trying to hide how hurt he was. "I just want one thing."

"Anything."

The scoff at that was instant. Yuri didn't believe 'anything' for even a second. "Just this." He leaned up and the softest kiss was placed to JJ's lips.

JJ couldn't help himself, he reached out, holding onto Yuri as they kissed -- no desperation, this was something more. When Yuri finally pulled away, there was an ache in JJ's chest. He didn't want to go. He did though, opening the door with his sport coat over a bare chest as he turned to walk down that hallway. As the door closed behind him, JJ was left there in the hall. He had two options. He could go to Isabelle and try to fix something that was so broken, or he could turn back and go to Yuri and try to fix someone that was so broken.


End file.
